Yuusaku Hayakawa
Yuusaku Hayakawa is MegaSilver of the Megarangers. He is a 25-year-old leader of the Space Mega Project for I.N.E.T. Biography Megaranger Although a major player at I.N.E.T., Yuusaku desired to fight alongside the Megaranger against the Nejiregia, even against the will of higher authorities such as Professor Kubota. When he discovered a prototype silver version of the Megaranger suits used for the five Megaranger both for the video game and combat, Yuusaku takes the suit and the Keitizer tied to it and begins to use it to assist the Moroboshi High students. Though initially wanting to use it on his own, he becomes punished by Kubota for his reckless action until the I.N.E.T. leader realizes the importance of having another member, allowing for him to do so even with his other duties. While desiring to be a Megaranger, Yuusaku's main concentration is the "Space Mega Project", which is revealed to be the Voyager Machines and the Mega Voyager mecha utilized to increase their battle capacity as their previous mech trump card became overwhelmed, most notably during the battle with Mad Guirail. At first Yuusaku could only stay in his MegaSilver suit for 2.5 minutes due to a flaw in the suit being a prototype. Regardless, he decides to hold off on any serious combat with the suit and manage any threat on his own before bringing it out, seeing all threats as easily defeatable within his 2.5 minute limit. However after the completion of the Mega Voyager, Hayakawa turned his studies to fixing the flaw in the MegaSilver prototype, using his know-how and knowledge to finally fix the suit and allow for him to use it full time. The main reason for finally fixing the suit to Hayakawa, though, was to allow him to build and use a new weapon: the Mega Winger, his own personal mech! However the management of I.N.E.T. nearly shut down Hayakawa believing he was going beyond his reach to help the Megaranger, who were supposed to be a team of five from the beginning while the MegaSilver suit was never to be used beyond initial testing. But when Hayakawa nearly sacrifices himself to save other I.N.E.T. officials and the Megaranger and Kubota vouch for him, the corporation finally permits him to continue his MegaSilver duties. - During the battle with the twisted Nejiranger, Yuusaku assisted in a rather peculiar way. During several schemes Shun attempted to enact to prevent the evil team from fighting their colored opponent, he created a team with five MegaBlue using his illusion abilities. Further, he and Yuusaku developed a NejiSilver suit similar to the suits devised by Dr. Hinelar, with it's own twisted Silver Blazer weapon. Yuusaku as "NejiSilver" further confused the Nejiranger by attacking all of the MegaBlue as well as themselves without discern, perfectly portraying the role schemed up. During the climax of the series, Yuusaku served instrumental in Dr. Hinelar's downfall. During the invasion of Hinelar City, he used Hinelar's own machines to permanently seal away the Nejiranger within data cards while setting up the main base to blow, destroying the doctor's plans. Later, Yuusaku was the main force fighting to protect the I.N.E.T. moonbase when Yugande invades in search of the Megaranger. The Delta Mega is destroyed and his own Mega Winger is heavily damaged in the battle, forcing him to clean up and maintain the base as well as launch the Voyager Machines manually for the last time during the final battle with the Grand Nejiros. After Hinelar's final fall, he attended the main five Megaranger's graduation ceremony. - Gokaiger Years later, Yuusaku fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Being a sixth ranger, his ranger key was acquired by the Zangyack's ally Basco ta Jolokia. But it was taken by the Gokaigers in episode 16, then was first used by Luka Millfy in episodes 17 and 18 via the ranger keys. After Zangyack's final defeat by the Gokaigers, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to their original heroes. Yuusaku and his team have their powers back. MegaSilver - NejiSilver= Arsenal *NejiBlazer }} Ranger Key The is Yuusaku Hayakawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the MegaSilver key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy MegaSilver was one of the remaining ten sixth rangers after the Gokaigers defeated the first five, with Basco using these ten to ambush the Gokaigers and take all of them hostage bar Marvelous. When Marvelous rescued them, they defeated all 10 puppets and claimed the Ranger Keys. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the MegaSilver Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as MegaSilver. It was also used by Luka Millfy on two occasions. *Luka became MegaSilver when the Gokaigers used the powers of the sixth heroes while fighting Action Commander Almadon. *Luka became MegaSilver as part of an all-silver Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Action Commander Osogain. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers while protecting Jealousto from Gormin fighting in the name of propaganda. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers to reveal which Gokai Silver was the real Gai. Gai became MegaSilver, while Action Commander Vannain was exposed as he remained Gokai Silver. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers in their fight against Basco and Sally, thwarting their attempt to gain the greater power of the Megarangers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Yuusaku received his key and became MegaSilver once more. Gallery Female MegaSilver.PNG|A female version of MegaSilver's suit as worn by Luka Millfy in Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuusaku Hayakwa was portrayed by . Shigeru Kanai is the second Sentai actor (after Kenji Ohba) to play a major leading role in a Metal Heroes series; he portrayed of 1995's . As MegaSilver, his suit actor was . Notes *Yuusaku is the first 6th Hero to possess several attributes that had not been seen in Sentai or in his type of character prior to him: **Although not the first Extra/6th Hero, MegaSilver is notable as the first Silver-colored Sentai character, which would become the most popular and notable of the Extra Hero colors. **He is the first Sentai Ranger whose transformation device is a cellphone. **He is the first whose designation is the same as the main team in it's style and theme. ***Although DragonRanger is similar to the other Zyuranger in his name, he is based on a mythological creature instead of an ancient one. ***The "Kiba" in Kibaranger refers to the fangs of the tiger instead of to the creature he is, which is actually a tiger as opposed to the mythological creatures of the other Dairanger. ***Kingranger's name is separated from the other Ohranger and his symbol is based on a kanji instead of a shape. ***Ninjaman and Signalman, both being Extra Heroes, obviously do not match their respective teams. See also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Megarangers